Soy perfecta
by Juniver
Summary: ¿Porque interrumpiran el entrenamiento de Vegeta? ¿Que sera ese sonido tan desagradable? ¿Es o no una buena notícia lo que le comenta Bulma? (Oneshot) Situado en los famosos tres años. VxB. Paseen a leer.


**Este es un pequeño oneshot que hace mucho pensé en escribir, espero que os guste**

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Qué horror. Que sonido más espantoso. ¿Quiere parar ya? Me está empezando a doler la cabeza un montón. Molesto apago la cámara de gravedad y voy directo donde escucho que procede el sonido este tan desagradable.

"Buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" –maldito sonido que suena cada vez más potente – "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Cuando más cerca estoy de la casa más fuerte y con más intensidad se escucha. Llego a la Corporación Capsula y entro, abriendo la puerta sigilosamente, estoy en el largo pasillo de la gran casa, voy caminando lentamente hacia el comedor, me pongo alerta por si es un enemigo, no siento ningún ki maligno, solo el de Bulma que parece alterado, puede que sean esas chatarras que comento ese muchacho del futuro ara un poco más de dos años, puede que se hayan adelantado.

Formo dos bolas de energías, una en cada mano.

Como le hagan algo a Bulma…

La rabia me inunda y entro rápidamente al comedor. Preparado para atacar a quien se atreva a atacarla o siquiera a mirarla.

.

No veo a nadie, solo a la mujer gritona, vulgar y orgullosa, estirada en el sofá para abajo, con las manos tapándose la cara y… ¿llorando?

Esta mujer terrícola, de cabellos azules, la única persona que se había atrevido a contestarme y a llevarme la contraria sin una pizca de miedo en sus ojos ¿llorando? Algo debía ir mal, algo debía ir muy mal.

.

Me acerco sigilosamente a ella para intentar enterarme de que es tan importante para producirme tal dolor de cabeza por sus insoportables lloriqueos.

-Mujer –le digo, pero ella me ignora y sigue con sus lloriqueos –Mujer, mujer, mujer, BULMAA! ¡Exijo que me digas que es lo que te pasa! –insisto gritando para haber si me hace caso de una puñetera vez en esta vida.

Veo que se gira lentamente y cae un objeto del sofá. Un objeto alargado y rosa, que se parece a uno de esos termómetros humanos que usan para medir la temperatura de su cuerpo.

¿Estará enferma? Lástima, si se encuentra mal no va a querer sexo esta noche.

Bueno sea lo que sé que deje ya estas estúpidas lágrimas de niño recién nacido.

-DEJA DE LLO…

-Estoy embarazada –me dice segura interrumpiéndome y volviendo a llorar más fuerte que la vez anterior..

Dijo… ¿Un hijo?

¿Mío?

Me acerco un poco más a ella y siento un débil ki sayayin de un macho .

¿Por eso llora? ¿No quiere un hijo mío? ¿Tanto odio me tiene?

¿Un hijo? Nunca lo había tenido presente en mis planes, es una debilidad.

Aunque un descendiente de la casa real de Vegetasay. En que pienso, he ensuciado mi sangre real sayayin con el de una simple terrícola. Eso es una decepción para los de mi raza que se castiga con la muerte. Pero Bulma no quiere este hijo. Yo pensaba que a las terrícolas les encantaban la idea esa de la maternidad. Aunque parece que con todos menos con migo.

-¿Que no lo entiendes Vegeta? – me dice, tirándome de la mano y haciéndome sentar a su lado mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mi pecho, mientras yo seguía con mi discusión mental. –No es que no quiera ser madre, en verdad eso me hace ilusión, siempre quise serlo, pero…¡ VOY A PONERME SUPER GORDAAA! Buaaaaaaaa. – Lanza un fuerte gemido mientras otra vez se pone a llorar. ¿Qué? ¿Que ha dicho?

Ha montado todo esto porque se va a poner gorda. Joder luego ya volverá a adelgazar.

– Y…y Vegeta, ya no te voy a gustar y me vas a abandonar. - ¿Pero qué dice? ¿Está loca? No sé ni porque me lo pregunto…

Siento como se separa de mi cuerpo y me mira con ojos llorosos- Vegeta… ¿Yo te parezco bonita? – ¿Que si me parecía bonita? Es el ser más hermoso que nunca había visto en todo lo que había viajado en mi vida. Es bonita ahora, lo era cuando entre a vivir a su casa y también cuando la conocí en Namek.

-Aish mujer, no preguntes tonterías. –Le contesto fríamente girándome para que no viera mi sonrojo.

-Lo ves, me vas a abandonar y cuando acabéis con los androides te iras a viajar al espacio. – vuelve a los insoportables llorosos. Pero la verdad es que esos eran mis planes de futuro. Claro que me la iba a llevar con migo, pero ahora que lo pienso me hubiera matado por destruir su planeta y a los tontos de sus amigos.

-Que no mujer, ahora que Freezer ya no está, todo el mundo piensa que fui yo el que lo mato, así que no tengo que demostrar a todo el universo, que yo Vegeta, el príncipe de los sayayines es el ser más fuerte de este mundo y todos los que existan. –Nunca lo había pensado, pero es verdad, ahora todos saben que soy el mejor, el número uno.

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Y de alabarte tanto? A partir de ahora tendrás una familia, encárgate de ella y piensa en los demás. –habla solemnemente, desapareciendo todo rastro de lágrimas por la mismísima cara del dios del infierno.

-¿Qué? Tú no eres mi familia. No estamos casados ni unidos ni ninguna otra cosa. –No pensara que quiero casarme y ser una feliz familia con ella, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué hablas? No pienso casarme contigo, más, no quiero casarme contigo. –Aunque me costara aceptarlo me duele un poco lo que me dice.- No me gusta el matrimonio creo que es la principal causa del divorcio. –Una explicación, pero no estoy del todo satisfecho.

- Entonces no somos familia, no hay ningún vínculo que nos una para usar esa palabra.

-Como que no. Por si no te das cuenta llevo tu hijo en mi vientre. –Contesta enfurecida mi peliazul.

-¿Y qué? Eso solo significa que compartiremos hijo.

-Perdón señor, pero en el diccionario Real Academia Española familia es el término con el que se define. Padre, madre e hijo. Que es lo que seremos.

-Yo no tengo familia. –Seguía rehusándome de esa definición que me había confundido. Maldita mujer bruja de cabello azul

-Ahora sí. – Dice, mientras me dejo caer en el sofá, derrotado una vez más por ella. Me la quedo mirando mientras, creo, que piensa algo, cuando de repente me mira y me dice: - ¿Has dicho que compartiremos hijo? –Me pregunta con los ojos abiertos mientras yo asiento con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces es que lo aceptas?

-Pues claro yo siempre cumplo con mis responsabilidades, como derrotar a Kak…

-AAAWW… que lindo eres. –Me dice interrumpiéndome cosa que me irrita bastante menos por el alago, cuando la veo que se pone a horcajadas sobre mí cogiéndome el pelo de la cabeza con las manos cuando me suelta. – Dios, Vegeta, me has puesto cachonda.

Siento que invade mi boca cuando por mis pensamientos cruza la palabra "perfecta" y es lo que es esta mujer para mí.

La mujer perfecta.

.

En los pensamientos de Bulma en ese momento, aparte de estar muy caliente, por el momento de vanidad que le viene y que siempre tiene le viene a la cabeza:

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso, me seguiré viendo igual de perfecta aunque esté embarazada… porque simplemente soy eso, hermosa".

.

**Este es un one-shot, es el primero que escribí hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero no lo había publicado porque no me acababa de convencer y hoy lo encontré en el portátil y decidí publicarlo.**

**Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión, tanto si les gusto como si no, no me molesta que digan la verdad, pero si espero que dejen su comentario.**

**Besoos y espero que se pases a leer mis otras historias. **

**Os amoo gente!**


End file.
